


Patience is a Virtue

by Ithiel_Dragon



Series: Lessons [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Age of Consent, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Red Dead Redemption 2, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiel_Dragon/pseuds/Ithiel_Dragon
Summary: John wanted to do everything with Arthur.  But Arthur wanted to take things slow.





	Patience is a Virtue

The gang never stayed in one place for too long.  A few months at most. This was a necessity really.  Less chance of the local law picking up on their activities if they were constantly on the move. 

John didn’t mind.  He always began to feel a bit restless if the gang remained in an area after a certain amount of time.  He wasn’t the only one. Most of the gang were pleased to move on to find new work or just for a change of scenery when the time came.  Though Arthur was probably the worst in that regard. That man was almost never able to sit still or stay idle in one place.  He was never in camp for long unless he was injured or incapacitated in some other way. Always out hunting or doing jobs, or simply riding far and wide wherever he pleased. The wanderlust had a hold of him something fierce… or at least that’s what Hosea had told John a long time ago.

So while John certainly didn't mind moving, the actual _process_ of moving camp was almost always a hassle. 

Traveling with the wagons was slow and tedious at best.  Not to mention the packing and unpacking of said wagons. Days, sometimes weeks, on the road.  Sleeping in a small cramped tent on the ground usually wasn’t too comfortable either.  At least having to share his travel tent with another person wasn’t too bad, since that person was usually Arthur.  It was actually rather nice, given the turn their relationship had taken.

While the events leading up to becoming Arthur Morgan’s lover had been… somewhat unpleasant to say the least, and one of the most emotionally draining experiences of John’s young life, the end result was well worth it.  He still couldn’t believe it sometimes.  That Arthur wanted _him_ of all people.  Being able to call Arthur _his_ … Kissing him, touching him... It felt like a dream come true.  He still got butterflies in his stomach just thinking about it.  He wondered if that feeling would ever really go away.

Falling asleep with Arthur’s warm arms curled around him wasn’t exactly a new experience, but those times had been few and far between in the past. Especially as he’d gotten older.  Now it was a nightly event, and John loved every moment of it. He’d gotten so used to Arthur’s warm body pressed up against him at night, in fact, he sometimes had trouble drifting off to sleep without it. 

A little like now.  John definitely _should_ be asleep.  It was late and they would be picking up and moving again at first light.  But at the moment Arthur was outside on watch and John just couldn’t seem to keep his eyes shut.  He’d offered to stay up _with_ Arthur to keep him company while he was on guard duty, but Arthur had refused.  Had told John flat out that he didn’t want John distracting him… like last time.

John couldn’t help but smiling faintly at the memory.  Of spending several hours at the edge of the camp under the trees with Arthur’s lips on his own, and John’s hands wandering as far under as much of Arthur’s clothing as the older man would let him.  They were eventually caught, of course, and received a stern talking to from Hosea for being irresponsible and putting the whole camp at risk. He could see Hosea’s point, he supposed, since they’d been so distracted they hadn’t even noticed the older man’s approach and he wasn’t even _trying_ to sneak up on them.  Thoroughly chastised, Arthur had refused to let John join him on guard duty even when John promised to behave. Arthur told him he didn’t know the meaning of that word… it was probably true…

Still, despite that embarrassing incident, John was a bit surprised at how little things had changed after he and Arthur became lovers. He’d been willing to keep what was between them a secret, if it meant keeping Arthur.  Imagine his surprise when they’d returned to camp to learn that everyone already seemed to know about them… and not really care.  Well, except for Trevor and Clark who’d apparently left the gang when they found out. But John had never been all that close to the two men to begin with.  The only real incident had been with Bill (who was just an ass in general) and called John a cock sucker _once_ when he was drunk.  But not since John had knocked a couple teeth down his throat in retaliation. 

Most of the gang simply ignored this new information about him and Arthur.  But a couple of the camp women had come to John to tell him how _lucky_ he was to have a man like Arthur.  John already knew this, he was just surprised anyone had actually said it.  The women had tried to drag him into their gossiping circles several times since then, mostly wanting to know how good Arthur was in bed and the things they had done... Apparently a couple of the women were a bit envious of him.  Since Arthur had rarely satisfied his ‘urges’ with the women, as so many of the other men in the gang did.  After much needling John had embarrassingly admitted that he and Arthur hadn’t done much besides kissing and touching. Though not for John’s lack of trying to convince Arthur to go further.  

John wanted to do _everything_ with Arthur. But Arthur wanted to _take things slow_. 

At first John had been a bit offended when Arthur told him this.  Mistaking it as proof that Arthur still thought of him more as a kid who needed to be coddled than an adult. Arthur had given him a funny look before rolling his eyes. Then proceeded to prove John utterly wrong as he whispered some absolutely _filthy_ things in his ear that had John blushing and coming practically untouched.  But the build up and anticipation was part of the ‘fun’ or so Arthur insisted. John had decided to take Arthur’s word for it, since he was by far the more experienced.  But… damn it was hard to be patient. He wanted to try some of those things that Arthur had whispered.  Or some of the things the women had suggested he try to please Arthur more. Or, hell, even a bit of cock sucking would be nice. 

He bit his lip, and felt his dick beginning to stir just thinking about it.  He imagined sneaking out of his tent. Tiptoeing through the sleeping members of their gang, making sure not to wake anyone.  He'd walk up to Arthur (not trying to be too quiet, because sneaking up on Arthur Morgan didn’t usually end well). The older man would probably be leaning up against a tree at the edge of camp, smoking, and looking bored.  But he’d turn to John as he approached and give him a raised eyebrow and probably a frown at not listening to him. But secretly, he wouldn’t be too upset by it, especially when John dropped to his knees in front of him. John would hang onto Arthur's gun belt as he leaned in to nuzzle against the older man’s crotch. As John rubbed his cheek against the growing bulge in his pants, the elder man would reach down and thread his fingers through John’s hair.  A low moan of approval slipping  from his lips as John opened Arthur’s jeans and…

A loud snore from outside snapped John out of his fantasy and he groaned softly in discomfort.  He wanted nothing more than to reach down and palm his cock, now tenting the front of his jeans, but he didn't dare. John had never exactly been the quiet type even while masturbating. He’d been teased about it more than once. He didn’t want to risk waking anyone up with his moaning when their travel tents were positioned so close together.  He’d never live it down.

John sighed in frustration.  It wasn’t his fault Arthur made him so damned horny…

At least Arthur’s turn on watch would be ending soon.  Arthur would wake whoever was set to relieve him, and return to their tent.  John might finally be able to get some sleep then… course having Arthur’s strong body pressed so tightly up against his back while John already had a raging erection probably wouldn’t help matters.  Most likely only make things worse. Maybe he should sneak out and head over to the far side of the trees where they were camping, pretending like he was going to urinate, and take care of himself quickly…

Before he could follow through with that idea, John heard a familiar tread of boots on the grass outside.  A soft murmur of voices, and then the steps quietly approached the front of their tent. John held his breath as Arthur slipped inside almost silently, probably thinking he was already asleep… like he should have been.  John heard the jangle of spurs as Arthur removed his boots, then his gun belt and set everything aside. Arthur laid down beside him carefully, scooting in close and as he took his share of the blankets. The older man’s arm slipped around John’s waist, pulling him in against Arthur’s warm body.  His nose nuzzled into John’s hair, just behind his ear, and John bit his lip again hard to keep from moaning softly.  Arthur chuckled.

“I know you ain’t asleep,” he whispered, sounding amused, and John let out the breath he’d been holding… which had probably been what had given him away to begin with.  Damn. Arthur chuckled again.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Arthur asked, sounding as exhausted as John felt.  Arthur’s thumb drew small circles where his hand rested on John’s hip. John shivered slightly at the sensation.

“I was thinking,” John murmured, his breath hitching when those fingers moved up underneath the hem of his shirt.  Arthur hummed into his ear.

“I thought I smelled smoke,” the older man teased, and John elbowed him in the ribs.  John felt Arthur’s laugh against his back.

“I missed you,” John admitted in a softer whisper, and Arthur stilled for a moment, before pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear. 

“Well, I’m here now.  So go to sleep,” Arthur replied, his stubble rubbing against John’s neck.  He gasped softly and squirmed at the tickling sensation. Arthur responded by tightening his hand on his hip… which didn’t really help matters much, “Quit squirming.” 

John tried.  He really did.  He closed his eyes and tried to relax.  Tried to will his straining erection away by force of will alone.  But apparently his will wasn’t strong enough. Because he couldn’t ignore the way his cock throbbed, pressing firmly against the front seam of his jeans, like it was trying to bust free.  John shifted his hips, trying to relieve some of the pressure, but it didn’t really help. Arthur groaned sleepily behind him.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Um…” John realized he wasn’t going to get out of this without some kind of explanation.  But then he didn’t have to because Arthur finally seemed to realize what was going on (It took a surprisingly long time for the normally observant man, so he must be more tired than he was letting on.)

Arthur snorted softly.

“What exactly were you thinking about again, John?” Arthur asked, sounding more amused than John thought he should given his discomfort.  So John decided to reply with the truth.

“Sucking your cock,” John replied as blandly as possible, even while his dick twitched just uttering the crude words.  He must have surprised Arthur with that answer, because the man’s responding bark of laughter was definitely too loud.  They both froze and laid in silence, waiting to see if anyone woke, but thankfully the snoring outside continued on unabated.  John let out a relieved breath. Arthur shifted. He could feel the older man’s breath against his cheek as Arthur peered at him.

“What do you know about that?” he asked.  John shrugged.

“Seems pretty self explanatory to me…” John mumbled, he hated to be reminded again and again at just how inexperienced he was.  Arthur hummed thoughtfully.

“I suppose so…” he murmured, his fingers slipping lower along John’s belly.  John barely bit back a whine that tried to escape.

“Quit teasing,” John told him. 

“Who said I was teasing?” Arthur asked, before slipping his hand down over John’s tented crotch and giving his trapped erection a gentle squeeze. John practically choked and his eyes grew wide in surprise.  Could Arthur really be suggesting? When _he_ was always telling John how they needed to be discrete.  Now he wanted to… when everyone was so close and could wake up at any time?

“Seriously?” John breathed.  His hips jerked and a low moan escaped his lips when Arthur traced his tongue along his pulse.  It was already racing…

“If you can be a good boy and keep quiet,” Arthur agreed before nipping lightly at John’s throat, “Besides, I don’t think you’ll be getting any sleep like _this…_ ”

Arthur ran his fingers along his dick again for emphasis and John had to practically stuff his fist into his mouth to stop from moaning too loudly.  He felt Arthur smile against his skin.

“That’s my boy...” Arthur purred into his ear, and John whimpered. The older man continued peppering his neck with soft kisses and gentle bites as he palmed John through his jeans.  He bit his lip hard to keep silent, but he couldn’t stop his hips from twitching every time Arthur’s fingers rubbed at him just right through the thick material. The inside of underwear was already beginning to grow damp when Arthur finally pulled his hand away, leaving John whimpering again at the loss.  Arthur shushed him gently.

“Easy now.  We’re just getting started.  Lay on your back,” Arthur ordered before shifting away slightly to allow John to comply.  John mourned the loss of the older man’s warmth, but he obeyed, and was immediately rewarded with Arthur’s lips covering his own.  John’s blissful moan was muffled by Arthur’s tongue pressing into his mouth.

Kissing Arthur had quickly become one of John’s favorite past times.  He knew he would never tire of it. Arthur was an _amazing_ kisser.  Whether it was soft, sweet, and almost chaste, or deep and passionate, it always left John’s heart fluttering.  John knew he wasn’t nearly as skilled. He still felt like a fumbling idiot every time, even though Arthur never complained.  But he tried. Really he did. He wanted to learn everything that Arthur was willing to teach him. So he could make Arthur feel just as good as the man always made _him_ feel. 

John didn’t complain _too_ much when Arthur eventually drew back, anticipation bubbling in John’s belly as Arthur’s fingers went to work undoing the front of his jeans.  He fumbled to help push the material down his thighs to free his cock and let out a sigh of relief as it bounced up to slap against his stomach.  He couldn’t see Arthur’s smug grin in the dark, but he could _feel_ it. 

“Shut up,” John muttered, and Arthur chuckled. 

An affectionate kiss was brushed against his cheek before Arthur shifted and scooted down.  John’s shirt was pushed up to expose his belly, and more kisses traced across his ribs and down along his fluttering muscles.  By the time Arthur’s mouth reached the join where his thigh met his abdomen, John’s whole body quivered. Strung tight like a piano wire.  A puff of warm air blowing against his sensitive flesh made John whimper, and Arthur’s hands squeezed his hips gently.

“You ready?” Arthur whispered, and John nodded vigorously, “Alright.  You bite that pillow if you need to.”

John decided to take Arthur’s advise, and not a moment too soon, because the first swipe of the older man’s hot tongue across the tip of his cock almost made him shout and his hips buck like a wild horse.  Arthur’s hands clamped down harder on his hips to hold him still, pressing him easily to the ground. John almost apologized. Almost begged Arthur not to stop. But he didn’t need to, because Arthur didn’t stop, and John buried his face even deeper into the pillow to muffle his moans as the older man kissed down the length of his shaft and nuzzled at the base of his balls. 

John wasn’t really prepared for the intense heat that engulfed one of his testicles.  The way Arthur’s tongue teased the sensitive flesh, before it was released and it’s twin given the same treatment.  Precum dribbled onto John’s belly and he groaned softly, his hips fighting against Arthur’s hold, instinctively seeking more contact.  Arthur kept him pinned easily. The reminder of just how strong Arthur was, had John shivering, but definitely not in fear. In fact, he’d never felt more safe. 

Not trusting his voice, John reached down to tangle his fingers in Arthur’s golden hair.  Tugging lightly on the long strands, and loving Arthur’s groan in response. The older man’s tongue traced up the thick vein along the underside of his shaft from base to tip.  Then lingered to play around his crown and tease the foreskin. John’s hips twitched uncontrollably. It felt so good, but he needed _more_.

“Arthur, please…” he finally whined.  Probably too loud. He didn’t care. Arthur pressed a kiss to his trembling stomach and licked away some of the fluid that had gathered there. 

“Alright, just remember to keep it down,” Arthur reminded him, and John nodded again.  He bit down on the fabric of the pillow, and clamped his hand over his mouth for good measure, and was glad he did when the older man opened his mouth and…

Oh GOD!

John couldn’t have stopped the groan that escaped his throat if he tried, though at least it was mostly muffled.  The feeling of Arthur’s hot wet mouth enclosing around his dick felt better than he ever could have imagined. His thigh muscles strained in Arthur’s grasp as the elder man slowly took him deeper, his tongue pressing firmly against the underside of his cock.  John’s toes curled and his stomach clenched when he felt the head of his prick nudge at the back of Arthur’s throat.  Then Arthur began to suck.  God… GOD… The sight alone of Arthur bobbing his head over John’s lap was almost too much.  Never mind the feeling of warm lips wrapped so tight around his cock, sliding up and down the length of his shaft, tongue stroking up underneath and teasing around the head…

It was all over embarrassingly quickly.  Though at least John managed to choke back the shout that tried to escape him as he came down Arthur’s throat.  Only a few pitiful whimpers slipping free as the older man sucked him dry with a groan of satisfaction. The vibrations sending aftershocks of pleasure through John's oversensitive flesh like lightning.  He tugged on Arthur’s hair desperately… it was _too much_ …

Arthur let his cock slip free and the tension abruptly left John like a puppet with his strings cut.  His limbs flopped boneless on the ground beneath him, and his chest heaved as he gasped for breath.  He was still trembling all over. His skin tingling from his head to his toes. He was a sweaty mess… and it felt so _good_!

He heard Arthur chuckle in amusement and John didn’t even care that it was at his expense. 

“You liked that, then?” Arthur murmured, sounding very pleased with himself.  His palms gently caressed along John’s thighs, rubbing away the slight ache John was only now noticing there.  Probably from how tightly Arthur had been forced to hold him. John would probably have a few bruises left over in the morning, not that he minded.  It took John a few tries before he found his voice, and Arthur regarded him with amusement the whole while. John was tempted to smack at him playfully but really couldn’t put forth the effort right now. 

“Course I did,” he replied honestly instead, running his fingers through Arthur’s hair.  A soft purr-like sound rumbled through Arthur’s chest and the older man turned his head to brush a kiss on John’s palm. 

John tugged at Arthur’s shirt, encouraging the man to come closer, and he obliged.  Crawling up to settle his weight gently over him just the way John liked.  John hummed in pleasure, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck as the older man leaned in to kiss him again gently.  He tasted his own seed in Arthur’s mouth and another shiver of pleasure rippled through his spent body.

As they kissed lazily, John felt himself growing tired as the days exhaustion and lack of sleep caught up with him.  But that didn’t stop him from slipping his hand down Arthur’s body to palm the front of the older man’s trousers, caressing the hard length concealed within. 

John made a confused sound when his hand was unexpectedly tugged away, and he looked up at Arthur questioningly.

“Don’t you want?” he whispered, and Arthur shook his head.  Then chuckled and leaned in to brush a kiss between John's scrunched eyebrows, making him go a little cross eyed in the process. 

“Not right now.  We’re both tired.  Later, I promise,” Arthur replied, kissing John one more time, meant to be more comforting than arousing. A part of John wanted to object, since it didn’t really seem fair.  But Arthur was already shifting off of him and returning them to their usual sleeping positions. John on his side with Arthur pressed up against his back, arms holding him close.  John sighed softly. A little regretful. But also warm, happy, and bubbling with anticipation.

He couldn’t _wait_ for Arthur to let him try that…

“G’night, Arthur,” John mumbled sleepily, and Arthur hummed, pressing a quick kiss to his neck, just behind his ear. 

That night John slept better than he probably ever had in his life.  He was in such a good mood the next morning he didn’t even give a crap when Bill Williamson threw them a funny look as they exited their tent and muttered ‘perverts’ under his breath.  From the looks on some of the others’ faces he wasn’t the only one who’d overheard them last night.

Arthur’s cheeks turned red with embarrassment, and John couldn’t help but laugh.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, yes I will get back to writing my other fics soon. I just needed a bit of fluff and smut after the hellish last few weeks I've had. Though angst will undoubtedly seep into this story in later chapters, because that's just my thing...

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, please consider leaving kudos. If you didn't, please consider letting me know why, so I can improve my writing. Thank you :)


End file.
